In the production of custom articles or parts, such as parts produced by injection molding, it is frequently necessary to change the large and heavy tools or molds within the injection molding press in order to produce different parts. Since the molds are normally positioned on and secured to a platen of the press with bolts and/or clamps with bolts, it is necessary to remove each of the bolts and/or clamps and then manually slide the mold onto the forks of a forklift truck for transporting the mold to a storage location or rack. During this period, the press is not operating. Therefore, improvements are needed in injection molding that allow for dynamic interchangeability of molds to minimize downtime of the injection molding operation.